¿y si aprendemos a amarnos otra vez?
by pamelanatalia25
Summary: Noah Puckerman era el chicowomanizer del colegio, pero de un momento a otro dejo de serlo por ella, esa rubia loca que lo traia de cabeza. Quinn Fabray la chica popular capitana de las porristas y la mas bella de la escuela, que tubo un desliz con el perdedor del colegio que dio en adopcion a la unica persona que la podia hacer cambiar, ahora ambos estarian dando un giro a su vida
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1.**

Noah Puckerman regresaba de casa de Shelby después de haber pasado el día entero con Beth ya que ella quería que su hija tuviera una relación con sus padres biológicos, y en la había convencido de eso, cosa que el sintió como una pequeña gran victoria.

Recorrer todo el trayecto desde allí hasta su casa, le dio la oportunidad de pensar todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento y quien era el realmente, y llego a la conclusión de que Quinn tenía razón el era un perdedor. Su negocio como limpia pisanas le proporcionaba solo una cosa, sexo, y de eso había tenido suficiente entre todas esas chicas que habían pasado por su cama entre ellas Quinn. Y de pronto al recordarla la imagen de su rostro se le vino a la mente y sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo

Hay hermano ¿Por qué esa risa tonta?

No se percato que había llegado hasta que oyó la pregunta de su hermana.

Es por Beth.

Si claro, seguro ya te acostaste con su madre, te conozco.

No, en realidad fui a ver a mi hija ¿sabes? Y ahora permíteme tengo que hablar con mama de algo importante.

Su hermana se mueve un paso hacia el costado permitiéndole entrar, el aun conservaba la sonrisa en el rostro. Ya dentro llamo a su madre que le contesto desde la cocina el fue hacia allá y la saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hola ma.

Hola Noah dime ¿Cómo está Beth?

Cada día se parece más a ella.

Su madre le sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla cariñosamente.

Sabes, creo que me he enamorado – ella sigue sonriendo va a responderle pero el continua hablando – no de Shelby, creo que al ver a mi hija hoy me di cuenta de que la única mujer que me hace feliz además de ti, con quien realmente soy yo mismo y puedo abrirme es con Quinn. Ella es la mujer de mi vida, y si sé que me ha dejado claro que no quiere nada conmigo, yo no voy a rendirme quiero estar con ella, pero no solo hoy toda la vida. Estoy dispuesto a cambiar completamente si ella me acepta.

Hijo ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? ¿o lo piensas por que estas sensible después de ver a la niña? Digo, te recordó tanto a ella que eso removió cosas en ti.

No madre en lo absoluto, estoy hablando enserio mas de lo que alguna vez lo hice en el pasado, ella es una mujer para toda la vida estoy más que seguro de eso.

Entonces veo que ya has tomado una decisión y tengo algo para ti, espérame aquí – su madre sale por el comedor a toda prisa después regresa con un objeto pequeño y lo pone en la mano de su hijo – entonces dale esto y hazlo oficia. Ha estado en la familia de tu padre por siglos, es justo que lo tenga la mujer que te haga feliz.

Puck se quedo viendo la pequeña caja negra en su mano y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla hasta que su madre levanto su rostro para verlo, le limpio la cara con el dorso de su mano en el abrazo fuerte y le susurro un "te quiero"

Al otro día en la escuela Quinn estaba con Santana y Brittani saliendo del entrenamiento de las porristas, ella no dice nada solo oye como Santana se queja de lo dura que es Sue, que cada día esta peor y Brittani solo habla de Arthy. Pero ella no las está oyendo realmente solo son voces en el viento, en su cabeza hay algo mas o mejor dicho alguien mas, Beth. Hoy era su cumpleaños ella solo quería estar en su casa llorar y dormir y seguir llorando, pero se obligo a levantarse e ir a a la escuela y no pensar para distraerse, para tener su cabeza ocupada en otra cosa y que el día se pasara mas rápido. Pero había una cosa que hacía que el dolor de Quinn no desapareciera y eso era el Puck estaba allí en el campo de futbol, en el club glee y en todas las clases y para colmo de males ahora se encontraba parado frente a su casillero, al verlo allí ella dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos Santana y Brittani que venían caminando junto a ella se miraron y salieron corriendo detrás de la rubia muy confundidas por su actitud.

Hey Quinn – grito Santana – detente Quinn ¿que demonios le pasa? Quinn espera – la latina la detiene tomándola del brazo-

Suéltame, déjame sola.

¿Y a ti que carajos te sucede hoy? Estuviste toda la mañana distraída, distante, ni uno de los insultos de Sue te afectaron.

Quinn estaba llorando con la espalda recostada en la pared con una mano en el vientre y con la otra se limpiaba las lágrimas.

¿Tiene idea de que día es hoy? – ella se lo grita a Santana haciendo que la morena frunciera el seño – hoy es su cumpleaños.

¿De Puck? – pregunto Britt inocentemente.

No, de Beth – contesta la latina.

Oh, ahora entiendo por eso corriste al verlo – haciendo una seña hacia el corredor – lo siento.

No Britt no lo sientas, después de todo es mi culpa yo fui la tonta, la cobarde que no supo luchar por ella cuando tuve la oportunidad. Ahora ya es tarde y debo aprender a vivir con ello.

¿Y si no lo haces?

¿De qué hablas?

Quiero decir que no necesariamente debes vivir tan triste y culpándote de la mala decisión que tomaste cada día cuando puedes tenerla contigo de por vida.

Ahora las que estaban confundidas eran Santana y Quinn, nunca habían oído hablar a Brittani de esa forma y estaban sorprendidas.

¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

¿Eres tonta o que te sucede? Mira aun estas a tiempo de luchar por ella, la adopción de Beth será definitiva cuando ella haya cumplido los tres años así que tu aun puedes anular la adopción y volver a tener la custodia de tu hija y así no estrás triste nunca más.

A veces me sorprendes Britt.

¿No estarás pensando en esa posibilidad o sí? – Santana le dio una mirada muy severa a su amiga - ¿Quinn?

Es algo que vengo considerando hace un tiempo Santana.

La latina puso sus brazos en jarra y bajo la cabeza negando luego miro a su amiga que estaba por ponerse a llorar nuevamente.

Si es lo que tu realmente deseas tienes mi apoyo ¿Lo sabes verdad? - Quinn le echa los brazos al cuello y le agradece el gesto – si bueno ahora vámonos que tenemos una clase y deja de llorar o inundaras la escuela ya te pareces a Berry.

Mátame si eso llega a ocurrir.

Las tres se ríen fuertes, Quinn aun sollozaba mientras camina hacia su casillero. Puck aun continuaba allí con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la vista fija en el pasillo " seguro que esta mirándole el trasero a las chicas el pervertido " pensó Quinn, pero al ir acercándose mas pudo notar que el sonreía no sabía si era a ella o a Santana, seguro que no era a Brittani.

¿Qué haces aquí pervertido?

Hola a ti también Santana.

¿Qué quieres Puck?

Hablar contigo – mirando a sus amigas - a solas.

Vete de aquí perdedor.

No – Quinn suspiro – vayan yo las alcanzo en un momento – la latina asintió tomo de la mano a Brittani y lo miro

Mucho cuidado.

Puck sonrió de lado y levanto las manos en un gesto inocente.

¿Sabes que día es hoy verdad?

Claro que si, y estoy triste quiero decir tengo ganas de verla abrazarla tenerla en mis brazos ¿Tu piensas en ella?

Todos los malditos días desde que tome la peor decisión de mi vida.

¿De tu vida?

Enfréntalo Puck, tú no eres exactamente el mejor modelo de padre.

Lo sé ¿Crees que no lo intento? Quiero cambiar, se mejor. No quiero ser como mi padre y por eso quiero darle una familia a Beth.

¿De que estás hablando?

El saca la caja que su madre le dio la noche anterior y se la entrega a Quinn.

Lucy Quinn Fabray, si Luren me lo dijo. Te propongo que juntos recuperemos la sonrisa, te propongo luchar y no rendirnos, te propongo emprender un viaje juntos, uno de por vida que comenzó hace un año exactamente hoy. Quinn ¿Te casarías conmigo? Y recuperemos a Beth juntos. No importa quién tengamos que enfrentar para lograrlo yo te amo y a nuestra hija.

Quinn se quedo observando la caja en su mano y al anillo que contenía. En su mente se agolpaban miles de recuerdos y de voces que la confundían cada vez mas entonces tomo el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo, luego estiro la mano para ver cómo le quedaba y dijo

¿ Me queda bien verdad'

¿Eso fue un sí o un no?

Ella lo tomo de la camisa y lo arrastro hacia su cuerpo y lo beso, Puck el tomo de la cintura y la apretó contra el casillero y abrió la boca para profundizar el beso.

¿Y tú qué crees? Ven – dijo tomándolo de la mano y arrestándolo hacia la sala del coro – tenemos que contárselo a los chicos.

Quinn espera – él se paro - ¿Para qué quieres contárselo?

Porque son nuestros amigos y quieras o no son los únicos que estarán de nuestra parte.

Si tienes razón. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Rachel se desmaya y Santana va a querer golpearme – Quinn sonrió con malicia.

Ya quiero ver la cara de la diva cuando se entere que me casare antes que ella – Quinn vuelve a besarlo – vamos.


	2. Chapter 2

DECLAIMER: DEJENME DECIRLES QUE HASTA AHORA SUBI SOLO ESTOS DOS CAPITULOS QUE PRONTO SUBIRE MAS Y QUE LA HISTORIA SE PONDRA MAS INTERESANTE SOLO TENGANME PACIENCIA PORQUE MI PROBLEMA ES EL INTERNET SOLO ESO LA HISTORIA ESTA BASTANTE COMPLETA EN MI COMPU.

 **CAPITULO 2.**

En la sala del coro todo el grupo está reunido con el profesor Schue que les propuso contar a dueto baladas y les pidió que formen parejas. Finn eligió como era obvio a Rachel, Santana con Brittani, Sam con Mercedes, Mike con Tyna, Arty con Jacob, y Kurt con Blaine.

¿ Alguno tiene idea de donde estaran quinn y puck?

Si profesor aquí estamos.

Todos voltearon a verlos ya que venían juntos y tomados de la mano.

Aja claro.

Cierra la boca santana – quinn le dio la mirada de perra y la latina ya no dijo nada más.

Bueno tomen asiento. Estamos haciendo parejas y cada uno cantara una canción con una letra que los represente, que diga quiénes son y lo que sienten ¿quién quiere pasar primero?

Rachel y Finn se miraron y sonrieron, cuando ella iba a levantarse Quinn arrastro a Puck hacia el centro y se sentó al piano para comenzar a tocar

Después de pensar, después de ver

A mi dolor andar, sobre el agua del mar

Tibia clarita que vi por mi calle pasar

Sin saber qué hacer

Si sentir o pensar

Solo que aun hoy, sigo amando

Sigo atado, atándome a ti

Aun hoy, mi amor, te doy

Mi cuerpo con alma se esconde del sol

De noche se escapan, aun hoy te doy

Mi cuerpo con alma, aun hoy, aun hay…

Ellos terminaron la canción con el aplauso de todo el grupo. Puck abraso a quinn por la cintura y ella les dio a todos la nueva noticia.

Bueno chicos tenemos algo que contarles.

No me digas estas embarazada otra vez de este idiota.

Oye, Mercedes.

Claro que no pero… - extiende su mano para que todos vean el anillo.

En vez de felicitarlos todos se quedaron viéndolos con la boca abierta, eso no se lo esperaban y menos de puck.

Hey es verdad me voy a casar con esta mujer porque la amo desde que la vi, perdón Finn.

No está bien.

Pero me di cuenta que no quiero vivir así como lo hice hasta ahora, menos si quiero, queremos recuperar a Beth.

¿COMO? – grito Rachel - ¿Y Shelby lo sabe?

No aun pero mejor cierra e pico Berry.

Pero… pero...

Nada Rach, si ellos lo piden no diremos nada NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS – dijo fin viendo a su novia – estoy contigo amigo.

Gracias bro.

¿Chicos ustedes están consientes de lo que pretenden hacer? El matrimonio y la paternidad son cosas muy serias.

Lo sé profesor, pero yo quiero a mi Beth conmigo, hace meses que lo estoy pensando, la extraño y la necesito.

Ambos miren, ayer hable con Shelby y ella me dejo pasar el dia con mi hija. Al estar con ella me di cuenta de lo mucho que se parece a quinn y a mí, y me enamore de ella me di cuenta de que no podía continuar mi vida como lo vengo haciendo que tengo que cambiar, así que empecé por lo principal.

Si y comenzaste al revés amigo.

Santana te estás pasando.

Que es verdad, creo que primero es el matrimonio y luego los niños. Pero por ti amiga y solo por ti, estoy contigo en esta locura, se lo que estas pasando y me ofrezco a organizarte la despedida de soltera – le guiña un ojo.

Quinn sonríe negando, conociendo el carácter de Santana sabia que esas palabras eran de sinceridad y que le ofrecían su completo apoyo.

Y nosotros – dijeron los demás menos Rachel.

Rachel – quinn se acerca hacia el asiento de la morena – se que estar de nuestro lado es estar en contra de tu madre pero…

No tienes razón, un hijo debe de crecer con sus padres, y vale la pena hacer locuras por ellos.

Gracias.

Quinn abraso a Rachel y le tendió la mano a Finn que le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

En el despacho de Sue

¿Fabray tú te crees que con los antecedentes que tiene este troglodita te van a dar la custodia de tu hija solo porque te casaras con él? Lo que yo creo es que te vas atar de por vida a un inútil bueno para nada, jamás recuperaras a Beth y tendrás una pila de hijos que cuidar tu sola ¿Vas a tirar tu futuro por el caño por una tontería?

Mire entrenadora, para mí, MI hija es lo más importante. Y el hecho de querer recuperarla no me parece una tontería.

Pero admites que Puckerman es un fracasado bueno para nada.

Claro que no, el ha cambiado y quiere recuperar a Beth tanto como yo y si usted quiere echarme de las cheerios o hablar con servicios infantiles para que me nieguen la custodia de mi hija hágalo no me importa. Yo voy a hacer lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiero ¿Me entendió?

Tienes pelotas Fabray me gusta tu actitud, pero aun así creo que lo que intentas hacer es una completa estupidez

Quinn se gira y camina hacia la puerta

Adiós Sue, sé que no harás nada en contra mío, me admiras demasiado.

Sue solo la miro hacer su salida triunfal y sonrió. Realmente amaba a esa chica.

Espera Fabray.

Quinn se gira despacio con una sonrisa maliciosa al estilo "perra del colegio" pero no se movió de donde estaba porque sabía que la amenaza que le había hecho a Sue había surtido exactamente el efecto que ella esperaba.

Habla te escucho.

Entra y cierra esa puerta quieres.

¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿De que todos sepan que te ablandaste? ¿O de que una simple adolescente puede contigo?

Cierra la boca rubia y siéntate ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

Quinn asintió con un movimiento de cabeza así que se acerco hasta la silla pero no se sentó solo se apoyo sobre el respaldo miro fijo a Sue con su mejor cara de póker.

Mira Quinn, yo no sé para qué quieres tener devuelta la pequeño monstruo fabricante de popo, pero comprendí que no te detendrás hasta conseguirlo te conozco bien, y sé que lo que quieres lo conseguirás al precio que sea, lo que más admiro de ti, así que te ofrezco un trato tú no te casa con Puckerman y yo uso mis contactos en servicios infantiles y tu recuperas a tu Beth ¿Qué me dices? – le extendió la mano pero al no obtener respuesta desistió del gesto.

¿pero a usted que le pasa? Yo no me casare con Puck solo por Beth lo hago porque lo amo. Pero no voy a cambiar mi decisión por una propuesta como esa.

Está bien Quinn tus ganas, veo que tu ímpetu le gana a la presión, así que aceptare tu decisión, ahora retírate.

Pero Quinn no le hizo el menor caso se aferro mas al respaldo de la silla hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a tornarse blancos, pero esta vez le sonrió a Sue y le extendió la mano, pero ella no se la estrecho salió de atrás del escritorio y la abrazo, lo que le causo mucha confusión a Quinn ya que jamás pensó recibir ese trato de parte de ella ya que se destacaba por ser una persona fría y calculadora, obviamente no del todo ya que Jean era su costado amable lo que hizo que dejara entrar a Becky al equipo, pero aun así ese tipo de comportamiento no era propio de Sue Silvester.

Gracias Sue.

Agradéceme después de que tu… mini este contigo

¿Mini? ¿Acaso la conoces?

Claro ¿Por qué crees que contrate a Shelby?

Ahora que lo pienso, no lo sé.

Es para que pudieras estar cerca de tu hija. Mira siempre supe que estabas arrepentida de haber dado a tu bebe en adopción, Quinn tu eres su madre y sé que ella debe estar contigo no importa lo que los demás piensen ¿Oíste? ¿Tu madre sabe sobre esto?

No aun, pero se lo diré en cuanto llegue a casa, yo… se lo diremos con puck, se que ella va a apoyarnos, lo hizo el dia que Beth nació me pidió que regresara a casa junto a mi bebe y sabe que cada dia me arrepiento de haberla entregado en adopción. Por eso se que me ayudara cuando le cuente lo que quiero hacer.

Eso es seguro pero ¿Qué dirá cuando sepa que el hombre con el que vas casarte es Noah Puckerman? Quiero decir, cuando aceptaste la propuesta del muchacho me imagino que habrás tenido en cuenta lo que pensaría tu madre, hacerca de que su hija se case con alguien tan insignificante y además judío – enfatizo esto último.

Pues tendrá que aceptar las creencias y tradiciones de mi futuro esposo y mi decisión.

Te admiro niña, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que ella es quien debe firmar los papeles de autorización de matrimonio, aun eres menor, y si se lo pidieras a tu padre él ni siquiera te abriría la puerta.

¿Por qué le interesa tanto lo que me pase? ¿Qué le interesa a usted si yo quiero recuperar a Beth o no? O ¿si me caso con Puck? ¿Qué gana usted con todo esto? ¿Usted está ayudando a Shelby también? Claro que estúpida – Quinn levanta los brazos indignada – claro usted me estaba haciendo hablar para ir después a contárselo todo, sino porque me tendría más tiempo aquí

Pues te equivocas, mi propuesta es totalmente sincera, si no me crees puedes marcharte.

Quinn suelta el respaldo de la silla en su rostro no puede disimular su enfado y lo ofendida que se siente, toma aire y todos los músculos de su cara comienzan a relajarse.

Esta vez voy a elegir creerle, pero le que si usted hace algo para entorpecer mis planes le aseguro que yo también puedo jugar sucio mucho mejor de lo que usted cree.

Esa es la actitud ahora si me permites debo trabajar, vete.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4.**

Quinn se gira y sale de la oficina de la entrenadora, se dirije al despacho de la consejera escolar pero no es Emma quien esta allí sino Shelby que al verla entrar sin llamar se molesta pero aun asi la invita a pasar.

Hola Quinn ¿Cómo va todo?

Como puede se mientras este aquí.

¿Eso es bueno o malo? Digo en tu caso debe estar bien ya que eres la chica mas popular del colegio.

No del todo – en un suspiro inaudible – Shelby puedo pedirte algo

Dime, estoy aquí para escuchar a los estudiantes ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

¿Sabes que dia es hoy?

Claro hoy es 8 de junio, martes ¿Por qué?

¿Solo eso?

No también es cumpleaños de Beth

Exacto y yo quería pedirte … - ella toma aire y lo suelta despacio – y quería pedirte tu permiso para llevar de paseo a Beth con Puck y mi madre al parque – Shelby iba a contestar pero Quinn la interrunpe – ya que dijiste que querías que nosotros estuvieramos en su vida y es lo que quiero, te prometo que estando con mi madre no le pasara nada malo. Te juro que lo único en este dia es tener a esa niña ente mis brazos.

A Shelby no se la ve muy convencida de acceder al pedido de la rubia porque aunque ella es una niña también es su madre y podría ser peligroso dejarla sola con su hija, pero decide aceptar dado que lo que la rubia le dijo era verdad y decidió darle una oportunidad después de todo la Sra Fabray estará con ellos.

Esta bien solo si me prometes que a las 8 estaras en casa y no le des dulces ni la traigas sobre exitada porque después no puede dormir.

Lo prometo – sonríe sinceramente de felicidad – ¿A que hora podría pasar por ella?

No te preocupes por eso después del almuerzo la traerán de la guardería, asi que al finalizar las clases se la pueden llevar.

Gracias.

La rubia sale de allí con una sonrisa maliciosa satisfecha. Sabia que no debería comportarse de ese modo pero hoy podía permitirse ser egoísta, hoy tendría a Beth para ella sola y bueno Puck. Va caminando por los pasillos en busca de puck cuando recuerda que tiene que contárselo a su madre asi que se esconde detrás de las gradas donde sabe que nadie puede oírla y llama a su madre.

Hola mama ¿Estas ocupada? Necesito hablar de algo muy importante contigo.

¿ que sucede? ¿Paso algo en la escuela?

No mama quedate tranquila, pero… se trata del dia de hoy

Ho mi amor, se que es difícil para ti esta fecha pero intenta no pensar en eso, te hara mas daño si le sigues dando vueltas.

Lo se mama, pero… la cosa es que su madre adoptiva me permitió pasar el dia de hoy con ella y yo pensé en salía a pasear con ella conocerla, según Shelby ella quiere que la niña tenga contacto con Puck y conmigo.

Bueno eso me parece bien amor asi que ¿Hoy saldrás a pasear con ellos?

No solo nosotros tres, yo pensé que tu también podrías venir.

Nada me gustaría mas, pero creo que seria mejor que solo fueran ustedes. Creo que estaran mas comodos sin mi precencia

¿Estas loca mama? Yo quiero que Beth conozca a su abuela que ella tenga un vinculo contigo, que te ame que tu…

Es por eso que no quiero encariñarme con ella quinnie, ¿Qué tal si su madre decidiera mudarse otra vez?, ella se ira y nosotros sufriremos mucho. Tu sabes que la extraño por eso solo me limitare a los días acordados , no te enfades conmigo hija. Pero escuchame una cosa estoy muy feliz que el dia de su cumpleaños mi nieta lo pase con sus padres como debe ser.

Esa palabras e parte de su madre hicieron que a Quinn le regresaran las ganas de llorar pero reprimió un gemido, pero no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se le derramaran y le surcaran las majillas.

Gracias mama, entonces te veo en la noche.

Claro. Y Quinnie, te amo.

Y yo mama.

Ella miro su móvil y ahora si solto el llanto que estaba reprimiendo con mas fuerza, todo este dia la estaba piendo cada vez mas emocional y si seguía llorando los ojos se le pondrían tan rojos e hinchados que no veria nada. Asi que se obligo a calmarse, respiro hondo se seco las lagrimas y se fue directo al baño, donde se encontró a Rachel.

Quinn ¿Hablaste con Sue?

Si – sonrio al recordar la conversación con la entrenadora – y lo entendió bastante bien y conociendo a Sue me da un poco de miedo lo que pueda llegar a hacer con todo lo que hablamos. Ote también hable con tu… con Shelby.

Esta bien Quinn dilo, mi madre, me guste o no es lo que ella es, mi mama.

Bueno la cuestión es que me autirizo a pasar el dia de hoy con mi hija

¿Acaso tu le contaste lo que tienes planeado hacer?

No aun, pero de todos modoa puck y yo debemos contárselo primero a nustros padres y con mi abogado y bueno ya lo sabara – ella da un paso al frente hasta quedar a un palmo de la morena haciendo que rachel se asuste un poco – ni se te ocurra decirle una palabra ¿Entendido Rachel?

Si - tragando saliva la mirada de la rubia la estaba poniendo nerviosa – no le dire una palabra a nadie.

Mejor asi Berry. Ahora vamos tenemos clase.

Al salir del baño se fue directo a su casillero donde se encontró con Puck que la abrazo y le dio un largo beso cuando se aparto ella aun se sentía en las nuves, baya que si sabe besar pensó aun con los ojos cerrados.

Hola de nuevo.

Hola hermosa.

Noah al salir de la escuela tendremos un dia muy especial.

A si ¿Me presentaras formalmente a tu mama?

No, Shelby me dio permiso para pasar el dia con nuestra bebe y la traera al finalizar las clases, y yo pensé en que podríamos salir los tres a pasear.

Eso seria genial ¿Dónde crees que podríamos llevarla?

Ya lo veras – lo volvió a besar – ahora vamos tenemos clase.

El dia con todo lo que tenia en la cabeza a Quinn se le paso volando, al sonar la campana salió casi corriendo arrastrando a Puck de la mano hasta la oficina de Shelby. Ella toco y entro, allí se encontró que ella estaba jugando con la bebe y que ya estaba lista en su carrito para irse con ellos. Quinn se hacerco a ella y se arodillo de su mochila saco un patito de peliche que se lo entrego a Beth la bebe lo tomo en su mano lo miro y luego lo abrazo.

Que bueno que te guste se llama howie era mio, y era mi mejor amigo cuando era como tu creo que es justo que ahora lo tengas.

Puck y Shelby están parados viendo la escena y Noah sonrio a su bebe, estaba con su prometida era como ver a dos Quinn en dos etapas diferentes era increíble el parecido que tenia esa niña con su madre hasta sus gustos eran iguales. El recuerda la noche anterior cuando Beth le pidió una galleta y el le dio unas que tenia en la mochila que casualmente eran las mismas que Quinn comia y termino el paquete.

Vamos – Puck toma la pañalera y mira a la bebe que le sonríe - ¿Adonde quieres ir primero?

¿Qué te parece a comer?

Shelby sale con ellos hasta el estacionamiento, va hasta su auto un momento después regresa con la silla y la pone en el auto de Quinn.

Conduce con cuidado – besa a Beth y se despide.

¿Dónde comeremos?

¿Qué te parece la heladería?

No creo que debamos darle helado a esta hora.

Hay por favor, portemonos mal, a ti te encanta.

Si pero no con ella aquí, quiero darle un buen ejemplo ¿Recuerdas?

Si, pero un poco de helado no le hara daño.

Creo que tiene razón – el se gira en el asiento y mira a Beth que tiene al pato en la boca – no creo que sea muy higienico que hagas eso con el pato.

No te preocupes yo también lo hacia y aquí estoy.

De tal palo… sabes Shelby me dijo que Beth es muy lista para su edad, ya esta dando sus primeros pasos pero se decepciono mucho con su primera palabra.

¿Y cual fue? – pensó un momento y se entristeció al pensar que se estaba perdiendo aquellos momentos en el crecimiento de su hija.

No te rias pero fue galleta.

Quinn rompió en un ataque de risa.

¿Qué palabras no dice aun?

Muchas, pero entre ellas mama.

¿ Y como la llama?

Shelby

En Quinn algo comenzó a saltar dentro de su estomago, su hija no había llamado mama a su madre adoptiva, tal vez ella presentia que no era su madre o estaría esperando que finalmente Quinn regresara a su vida, no ella es muy pequeña, pero los niños presienten las cosas mejor que los adultos y si su hija aun no le decía mama era por algo.

Al llegar a la heladería tomaron asiento en una de la mesas cerca de la ventana lo mas lejos de los adolescentes para que no molestaran a su hija con sus gritos y carcajadas, una mesera les trajo sus pedidos, Beth probo de los dos pero se comio la mayoría del helado de su madre, sin duda tenían los mismos gustos. Un rato después la niña pidió que la tomara en brazos, ella accedió entonces sucedió lo que ninguno de los esperaba Beth se aferro al cuello de Quinn y al fin lo dijo

Mama.

Ella estrecho fuerte a la niña entre sus brazos y hundió su rostro en el pequeño cuelo de su hija, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar las lagrimas al igual que de los de Noah, ambos estaban muy emocionados.

Si nena soy tu mama

Mama - repitió Beth – mas lado

Te dolerá el estomago mounstuo – le dijo Puck besando su manito - ¿Vamos al parque?

Ellos se fueron a el parque donde corrieron, jugaron, Quinn le compro varios globos de diferentes colores y un pequeño pastel para cantarle el feliz cumpleaños, después se subieron al auto y emprendieron el camino a casa muy a su pesar ese dia había sido perfecto. Beth se había quedado dormida en el asiento de atrás abrazada a howie al que no había soltado en todo el dia lo cual a Quinn la hizo muy feliz. Cuando llegaron a casa de Shelby Quinn llevaba en brazos a Beth que seguía durmiendo

¿Puedo pasar y dejarla en su cama?no quiero que se despierte.

Claro pasa - ella acompaño a la rubia hasta la habitación de la niña y ella la puso en su cuna, Beth se removió cuando Quinn la beso y abrió los ojos "mama Quinn" dijo y se volvió a dormir.

Shelby se quedo petrificada nunca había visto algo asi en su hija, hasta ahora nunca la había llamado mama y de repente llega esta rubia y sin mas se lo dice después de haber asado solo un dia con ella.

¿Tu le dijiste que te llamara asi?

No, ella ella solo me llamo asi cuando fuimos a comer.

¿Y como sabe tu nombre?

Porque Puck me llama por mi nombre, ella es muy inteligente solo unió dos palabras. Mira yo no tengo la culpa que ella no te llame mama.

Tal vez no.

Bueno me tengo que ir, debo hacer mi tarea y ensayar para las nacionales. Gracias otra vez.

Si, puedes verla cuando gustes.

La morena acompaño a los adolescentes hasta la puerta, después que se fueron ella regreso con su hija.

Te amo Beth, aunque aun me llames mama.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.**

De camino a casa de Quinn ella aun reúne el valor para hablar con su mama sobre su reciente compromiso y sus planes de boda con Puck y sobre Beth.

Creo que antes de casarnos debemos hablar con un abogado.

Yo creo que lo principal es hablar con nuestros padres.

Si, primero mi mama, mañana la tuya.

Puck inspira hondo y deja salir el aire despacio

No te preocupes judy no muerde.

Cuando entraron en casa Fabray, se encuentran a judy sentada en el sofá con un par de carpetas y un ordenador a su lado, se dedico a trabajar después de su divorcio y le ponía toda su energía le encantaba ser independiente y mas con el trabajo en bienes raíces en el cual le iba muy bien.

Hola ma llegamos.

Judy se gira al oír la voz de su hija y la ve de la mano de Noah Puckerman, aquel muchacho por el que Quinn había sufrido tanto estaba en su casa con expresión de ángel, un poco asustado y nervioso.

Mama – Quinn arrastro a Puck de la mano hasta donde estaba su madre.

¿No saludas muchacho?

Si, disculpe mis modales. Buenas noches Sra. Fabray.

Mama, Noah y yo tenemos que hablar contigo.

Ho… Ho no ¿Volviste a dejar embarazada a mi hija?

¿Por qué todo el mundo pregunta lo mismo? No mama, lo que queremos contarte – Quinn extiende la mano y le enseña el anillo que puck le había dado ese dia – hoy Noah me pidió que me casara con él y yo le dije que sí.

Pero son unos niños, además el matrimonio no es un juego es un camino largo y complicado lleno de problemas, si bien hay días buenos pero… - Quinn la interrumpió.

Y también queremos revocar la adopción de Beth.

Señora Fabray – el no iba a dejar que Quinn hablara y se enfrentara sola a su madre después de todo el también estaba involucrado en ese asunto – se que aun somos jóvenes y que yo no tengo mucho que ofrecerle a Quinn o a Beth pero yo las amo muchísimo y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ellas, y por lo pronto creo que si queremos obtener la custodia de Beth lo primero que debemos hacer es oficializar nuestra relación.

Pero Quinee esta mañana cuando te fuiste lo odiabas, y ahora vienes y me dices que te quieres casar con él, dijiste que él te rompió el corazón ¿Qué te hizo cambiar así tan de repente?

Eran solo tonterías mama, yo siempre lo he amado por eso acepte casarme con él.

¿Y tu muchacho? Y no me digas que eso de querer recuperar a su hija fue tu idea porque conozco a Quinn y sé que ella te arrastro a esta locura.

Bueno la idea del matrimonio fue mía, tome la decisión anoche hablando con mi madre, pero tiene razón lo de Beth es idea de Quinn.

¿Y estás de acuerdo, estás seguro de lo que van a hacer? Los hijos son una responsabilidad enorme.

Lo sé, y lo comprendo. Quinn lo sabe mejor que nadie, ella sabía desde el primer momento que yo quería hacerme cargo del bebe, pero bueno ya conoce la historia.

Está bien, los voy a apoyar aunque me parezca una locura lo único que quiero es ver feliz a mi hija.

Quinn le hecho los brazos al cuello a su madre, estaba feliz porque las cosas le estaban saliendo bien por una vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Gracias, gracias, gracias, mama te amo mucho.

Si y yo a ti, pero también deberías hablar con Frannie sobre esto.

¿Con ella para qué?

Porque es tu hermana es abogada y seguramente te ayudara.

No lo creo las cosas entre ella y yo están muy bien que digamos. Aun me culpa por lo de tu divorcio.

Tú sabes que no eres responsable de nada. Déjalo, yo hablare con ella. Ahora cada uno a su casa que mañana hay escuela.

Tiene razón – él en un gesto de caballerosidad le beso la mano a judy – muchas gracias por entendernos, por ayudarnos y por aceptarme como su yerno, Sra. Fabray le prometo…

No me prometas nada aun. Y vete que tu madre debe estar esperando.

Si gracias nuevamente Sra. Fabray.

Dime judy. Adiós Noah.

Quinn acompaño a Puck hasta la puerta y se besaron un rato largo hasta que se apartaron uno del otro solo unos centímetros.

Te dije que no debías tenerle miedo a mi mama. Adiós Puck te amo.

Adiós hermosa. Te amo – volvió a besarla pero en la mejilla y le dijo al oído en un susurro – futura señora Puckerman.

Se giro y se fue caminando. Quinn se quedo allí viéndolo irse hasta que doblo la esquina con una sonrisa tonta en la cara por las últimas palabras que le dijo su prometido. Volvió a entrar y se sentó junto a su mama.

¿Cómo fue tu dia con Beth?

Genial, es una niña muy lista. Le regale a howie.

Bueno me alegro que ella lo tenga ¿Y le gusto?

Le encanto no se despegaba de el – Quinn bajo la vista un momento y luego dijo – ella me llamo mama.

Judy se giro y miro a su hija que sonreía

Puck dijo que ella no llama a Shelby de ese modo. Y hoy me lo dijo a mí, primero en la heladería y luego frente a ella en su casa.

Hija es muy bonito, bueno al menos para ti ¿Y qué sentiste cuando ella te lo dijo?

Me puse a llorar como una tonta, hasta hoy pensé que nunca llegaría a oírla llamarme mama, pero me lo dijo y fue muy emocionante. Además tiene los mismos gustos que yo: howie, el helado de fresas y chocolate, las galletas de vainilla y el pastel de limón. – ella saca su celular y le muestra una foto – mira – en ella ve a Quinn con Beth en sus brazos, la niña tiene el cabello rubio y los risos de Quinn, la tez blanca y los rasgos de ella. Sus ojos y su sonrisa son los de Noah. Ella nota que a Quinn se la ve feliz en aquella fotografía, su sonrisa es de una madre orgullosa, Beth sujeta el patito de peluche como lo hacía Quinn a su edad - ¿Verdad que es hermosa?

Se parece muchísimo a ti, es sorprendente.

Lo sé, y me asusta.

Oye no tienes porque temerle a tu hija.

Yo no le tengo miedo a ella, sino a que se parezca tanto a mí que cometa los mismos errores que yo.

Bueno, eso no sucederá, porque tú eres su modelo a seguir, el ejemplo que ella tendrá y podrás guiarla y aconsejarla para que lo que tú temes no suceda. Pero recuerda que no puedes evitarle que sufra y debes dejarla que ella cometa sus propios errores. La vida es así, la paternidad es así.

Si lo dices por mí… yo no me arrepiento de haberla tenido, solo de no conservarla cuando pude.

No amor, yo no me refería a eso. Lo que yo quería decir es que teniéndote en su vida las cosas le serán un poco más fáciles.

Gracias ma – ella abrazo a su mama que se le escaparon un par de lagrimas por la forma tan madura en la que se estaba comportando su hija - es tan bueno tenerte.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6.**

Llegado a su casa, Noah estaba tan feliz que sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, tenía ganas de gritarle al mundo l enamorado que estaba de la rubia. Cuando entro a su casa encontró a su mama sentada en la cocina con muchos sobres sobre la mesa haciendo cuentas

Ma ¿Va todo bien?

Hijo, si no te preocupes por nada son cosas que se solucionaran ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Se lo pediste?

El mira preocupado a su madre que se la veía con los ojos rojos y marcas de lagrimas en las mejillas, había estado llorando, tomo unos de los papeles de arriba de la mesa y decía "hipoteca."

Ho no ¿Cuánto debemos?

Más de lo que gano en el restaurant, pero no te preocupes, yo…

El no la dejo terminar, salió como un rayo de la cocina hacia el corredor derecho a su habitación saco de debajo de la cama el estuche de su guitarra y de ella un rollo de billetes, luego regreso con su madre y le lo puso enfrente.

Toma – ella lo moraba – tómalo mama son 4000 dólares. Es un dinero que… no importa de qué es solo tómalo.

¿Noah? ¿Qué has hecho de donde lo sacaste?

Lo gane el verano pasado limpiando piscinas, se lo había dado a Quinn porque ella quería hacerse la vasectomía, al final no lo hizo y me lo devolvió. No lo he querido usar. Pero tú lo necesitas ahora.

Ella miro a su hijo con orgullo y lo abrazo.

Gracias amor, pero no puedo aceptarlo, úsalo para ti y tu hija.

No ma, yo quiero que pagues las cuotas de la hipoteca, no te preocupes por mí, yo… me las arreglare

Está bien, dime ¿Qué sucedió con la chica? ¿Se lo pediste

Si claro, y acepto casarse conmigo – él se sienta frente a su mama – pero también ella está pensando hacer algo loco que me tomo por sorpresa y estoy en un problema.

Si a ella le hace feliz hazlo.

Mama – suspira y se toma la cabeza – lo que ella quiere es obtener la custodia de Beth otra vez.

La Sra. Puckerman se quedo sin habla, eso si no se lo esperaba, ella creyó que la chica le habría pedido una gran boda al terminar la escuela, pero adoraba la idea de tener una nieta, esa pequeña era parte de su hijo también. El tener una responsabilidad como esa a él le ayudaría a madurar, no porque pensara que su hijo no fuera maduro, sino porque él se estaba volviendo un patán pero después del nacimiento de Beth y con la ayuda del club glee y sus amigos del coro él había cambiado mucho.

Y dime ¿Qué crees tú al respecto? ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Qué harás si tienes éxito? – suspira – los hijos son una gran responsabilidad, son personas que debes vestir, alimentar y educar y lo más importante darles tu ejemplo porque ellos harán todo lo que tú haces, debes transmitirles tus valores. Eso marcara la forma de ser cuando crezcan.

Si mama, lo sé muy bien. Pero…

Mira, yo se que tu no tuviste el mejor ejemplo de padre, pero tu pudiste cambiar y eso es lo importante, haz lo que tengas que hacer si estas convencido de eso, lucha con todo lo que tengas para lograr lo que quieres pero nunca, escucha, nunca te eches atrás y no te compares con tu padre, el nos dejo por su otra familia, no supo nunca como ser un padre y menos un buen esposo. Esta es tu oportunidad para demostrarle lo diferente que eres, que eres mejor.

Puck se quedo mirando a su mama, siempre le decía que él no era su padre, que era diferente. Pero la verdad es que él era un patán estúpido que se burlaba de todos, desde sus compañeros y profesores hasta sus clientes de su negocio como limpia piscinas, el solo utilizaba eso para obtener un solo beneficio tener sexo con mujeres casadas y sus hijas. No el si era como su estúpido padre, pero no le daría ese ejemplo a su hija ella no tenía nada que ver con lo que a él le pasaba, ella era inocente y talmente ajena a sus estupideces y no la haría cargar con eso. El se propuso cambiar y empezaría por terminar con su servicio comunitario y en segundo lugar pero no menos importante comenzar a ser sincero con su familia y su ¿Novia? Baya, el no había tenido una novia en su vida, ni siquiera Laurel, pero si amar significaba cambiar el lo haría gustosamente.

Gracias por entender ma. De verdad si no te tuviera ahora estaría preso por alguna estupidez, y sé que el que tengas tantas deudas es mi culpa – señala los sobres en la mesa – pero pagare cada dólar que ha gastado en mi te lo prometo.

Hijo… eso no es necesario…

Claro que sí lo es, ahora toma como adelanto este dinero y yo seguiré juntando lo que hace falta. No te preocupes que no hare nada estúpido el negocio de las piscinas va viento en popa, al fin y al cabo necesitare algo más de dinero si quiero mantener a mi hija.

Él le da un beso a su mama que se queda mirándolo con la boca abierta por la actitud tan generosa y madura de su hijo, le da un abrazo y un beso en la frente, el se levanta y se va a su cuarto, se quita la ropa y se tira en su cama. Esta exhausto pero feliz ese dia no lo olvidaría nunca.

A la mañana siguiente en casa de las Fabray, Quinn se despierta muy temprano porque oye las voces que provienen del piso de abajo son dos mujer discutiendo, no entiende que es lo que sucede así que baja a ver qué es lo que pasa. Allí se encuentra a su madre y a su hermana.

Te lo repito mama es totalmente descabellado ella es una niña aun y tu le estas concediendo los caprichos. Ese bebe esta mejor con la mujer que la adopto, por lo menos es un adulto responsable.

Pero ella no es su madre.

Claro que lo es, desde el momento que firmo los papeles se convirtió en su madre, es quien la ha cuidado todo este tiempo, desde que mi hermana se deshizo de ella.

Eso no es verdad Frannie.

Quinn creí que dormías.

Si bueno, con todo este escándalo es un poco difícil. Y tú te equivocas yo no me deshice de Beth.

¿A no? ¿Y cómo le llamas a lo que hiciste con ella?

Tus ni siquiera sabias los motivos por lo que lo hice.

Claro que si, eres una niña estabas sola y no sabías que hacer con un bebe.

Tú no entiendes nada.

Claro que si, ven acá y deja de hacer un berrinche, Lucy – eso hizo efecto porque su hermana reacciono – si quieres mi ayuda debes darme un argumento mejor que ese.

¿Cómo dices?

Lo que escuchaste. Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a que te hablen de esta manera, debes aprender a contestar de una manera madura ¿Cómo reaccionarias ante un juez?

¿Hablas enserio?

Si, y si tu y ese… quieren mi ayuda

Puck

Si el, mira debes convencerme y a la trabajadora social.

Espera ¿Cómo?

¿Qué? ¿Creías que sería tan fácil? Nena esto será largo y difícil y tal vez no ganemos.

Que alentador.

Es la realidad hermanita, ella tiene todas las de ganar, muchas más posibilidades que tu, para empezar tiene un documento firmado por ti y mama cediéndole totalmente los derechos de custodia sobre ella.

Si y el contrato de adopción ¿Y que con eso?

Si el tipo de adopción que acordaron es cerrada eso le da todo el derecho sobre Beth y a ti podría ponerte una orden judicial para que no te acerques a ella en tu vida.

Por suerte Bill tiene una copia de los documentos, vamos ¿Creían que al estar casada con su padre por 25 años no aprendí nada? La primera regla con él era tener un salvavidas por si acaso.

¿Tú contabas con que yo me echara para atrás?

Sí, pero pensé que lo harías antes, no un año después.

Y lo hice, pero para ese momento ella se la había llevado de Lima y creí que no la vería otra vez. – Quinn se levanta y toma el teléfono.

¿Qué haces? ¿A quién llamas?

A su prometido.

¿Qué? ¿Con quién vas a casarte?

Con el padre de la niña.

¿Puckerman? O no, yo creí que sería Finn.

No esa es una historia pasada el está feliz con Rachel, se merecen el uno al otro.

¿Y el otro muchacho? El rubio con cara de niño bueno

¿Sam? El es demasiado bueno para mí, además él y Mercedes… bueno le debo mucho. Mira sé que no te agrada Puck pero yo estoy enamorada del, y es diferente ahora. Más de lo que era cuando me embarace

Te embarazo mejor dicho.

Hay por favor no seas injusta, ni siquiera yo sabía que eso iba a pasar.

Pero pudieron considerarlo.

ESTABAMOS EBRIOS FRANN.

¿Y TU CREES QUE NO LO SABIA?

¿Por qué demonios lo odias tanto?

Porque el… él se acostó con mi novia y luego la dejo como si fuera una desconocida.

Pero tu… tu…

Si Quinn me divorcie, no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

¿Quién es tu novia?

Se llama Christina Garrett y el limpiaba su piscina ¿Tu sabias que se acuesta con sus clientas?

Si solía contárselo a los chicos del equipo, no me mires así, me lo contaron Sam y luego Finn.

Entonces te darás cuenta porque no quiero tenerlo cerca. Escucha quinn no tenemos porque incluirlo en esto, tu puedes conseguir la custodia para ti aunque por un tiempo sea mama quien tenga la custodia legal dado que aun eres menor.

No Fran… mira si vas a ayudarme tenemos que incluirlo en esto, sino podría pedírselo al…

¿A quién a Russel? El te hecho de casa por dios santo.

No él, al abuelo.

Ese hombre ni siquiera sabe quiénes somos.

En eso te equivocas, porque fue el exactamente quien nos envió al abogado para asistirnos en la adopción.

Claro que si, seguro lo hizo para que la vergüenza quede enterrada bajo tierra y no ensucie el buen nombre de la familia.

No seas tan injusta.

Piensa lo que quieras, pero el abuelo fue el único que se porto bien conmigo además de mama.

Fran se dejo caer en el sofá, no tenia caso discutir con su hermana era muy terca, solo debía resignarse y hacer lo único que podía y eso era ayudarla a recuperar a Beth.

Está bien Quinn no quiero pelear contigo eres mi hermana. Mama ¿Tendrás el teléfono de contacto de ese abogado?

Claro que si

\- genial si queremos ganar la guerra debemos tener una estrategia solida, voy a intentar convencerlo para que me ayude a organizar la demanda.

Quinn abrazo a su hermana y esta le devolvió el abraso.

Gracias. Te quiero.

No tienes porque, eres mi hermana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7.**

En casa de Puck, su mama comienza a golpear la puerta de los cuartos de sus hijos mientras se termina de arreglar.

Arriba chicos, es tarde. Levántense o le pondrán media falta en la escuela, Noah vamos levántate.

Puck oyó como su madre golpeaba se tapo la cabeza con la almohada y bostezo luego miro el reloj de su mesita de noche y vio que era muy tarde se levanto de un salto de la cama y tomo la primera camiseta que había en la pila de ropa limpia sobre su cómoda, se vistió tomo su chaqueta de la escuela y su mochila y salió tan rápido como pudo rumbo a la escuela. Al llegar se encontró con Quinn apoyada en la puerta de su auto, se la veía molesta, al verla se acerco a ella e intento besarla pero ella se aparto, de verdad estaba enojada.

¿Dónde estabas? Llevo más de media hora esperándote.

Perdóname me quede dormido, pase por café en el camino y me atrase ¿Paso algo malo? ¿Por eso me esperabas?

Ella echa a andar con paso apresurado hacia el edificio y el aprieta el paso para llegar junto a ella y le abre la puerta, vuelve a sonreírle pero ella ni lo mira, esa actitud comienza a exasperar a Puck.

Oye ya te pedí perdón ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Háblame caramba – ella sigue caminando hacia su casillero y se gira cuando lo oye gritarle – QUINN HABLAME CON UN DEMONIO.

Puck yo te tenía noticias sobre… nuestro asunto, muy buenas de hecho. Pero ahora no quiero hablar contigo.

Está bien como quieras, me voy a clases, nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Quinn al ver que él no le seguía la corriente, va tras él y lo detiene ames que llegue al salón.

Puck espera – él se para – perdón no debí hacerte eso estaba enojada.

No importa fue mi culpa cuéntame ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

Hoy estuvo en casa mi hermana y ella va a ayudarnos con lo de Beth, ahora mismo está en el juzgado preparando la demanda.

Qué bien, yo también hable con mi mama ella también está con nosotros en esto, pero tengo un problema enorme.

¿Cuál? Tal vez podría ayudarte.

Es… es mi mama… - él le da un puñetazo al casillero que tiene al lado haciéndose daño en la mano como consecuencia – tiene unas deudas enormes y todo por mi culpa. Ella saco una hipoteca para pagar mis fianzas cada vez que me atrapaban haciendo tonterías y ahora debe usar todos sus ahorros y su sueldo para pagarlas, pero no quiero dejarla sola en esta, todo este problema es por mí.

Puck, lo siento. Pero encontraremos una solución, te lo prometo.

Si, solo debo robar un banco

Noah – ella lo mira y cruza los brazos.

Es broma, no te preocupes. Vamos a clase o nos castigaran por llegar tarde.

Más tarde en el club glee, ellos se preparaban para la competencia nacional de coros, la ultima en la que participarían todos juntos antes de graduarse y estaban muy emocionados porque los ensayos salían cada vez mejor y el profesor Schue les había dicho que ya no había más que él pudiera decirles estaban más que listos y que seguro esta vez ganarían.

He Quinn – la latina la sorprende – tengo que decirte algo.

¿Qué sucede santana?

Es sobre Puck y tú.

¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

Bueno van a casarse ¿No?

Si ¿Y? – aun no entendía a lo que su amiga se refería.

Hola blancky que el año termina y no han puesto la fecha.

Claro que si, por eso quería hablar con todos después del ensayo

Así que ya han decidido ¿He? Cuéntamelo todo.

Deberás esperar.

Que mala eres, pensé que éramos amigas.

Y lo somos, pero Puck y yo queremos hablarlo con todos juntos.

Está bien, tendré que aguantarme si no me queda más remedio.

Después de que las clases terminaron los chicos del coro se reunieron en el salón para escuchar la noticia que tenían que contarles sus amigos, todos estaban intrigados pero se imaginaban por donde venia la cosa.

Bueno ahora que estamos todos hay algo queremos contarles.

Solo dígannos cuando es la boda – es Kurt quien lo dice causando la risa de todos.

Gracias Kurt, bueno decidimos casarnos después de la graduación y antes de que me baya a Yale.

Oh por dios – el profesor se levanta y abrasa a Quinn – Yale felicitaciones Quinn ¿Cuándo recibiste la noticia?

Gracias, esta mañana.

Todos la felicitaron.

Pero chicos esperen eso no era lo que queríamos decirles

¿Hay más?

Si quería pedirle a las chicas que fueran mis damas de honor.

Claro que si – Rachel se puso feliz, santana se rio, Britt exhalo un gritito, y Mercedes y Tina aplaudieron felices – pero no usare rosa- Santana miro de reojo a Rachel – el rosa me parece totalmente repulsivo.

No te preocupes no tenía en mente el rosa, lo siento Rach.

Oye tus eres quien decide, eres la novia.

¿Y tu Puck no dices nada o ya te castraron?

Jajajaja. Que graciosa eres Satán. La verdad es que me gustaría que tú Finn fueras mi padrino, eres mi mejor amigo. Pero está bien si no quieres.

¿Estas loco? Claro que si acepto, después de todo tu serás mi padrino cuando me case con Rachel.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella ante el comentario de su novio que se hundió en su asiento y deseo que la tierra se la tragara. Ella tenía planeado casarse con él pero después de entrar en NYADA y de obtener un papel en Broadway.

Ese dia después de la escuela se fueron a celebrar a la heladería, entre Santana y Blaine le organizaron la despedida de solteros a ambos, y las chicas y Kurt habían comprado muchísimas revistas de novias y estaban marcando sus modelos favoritos de vestidos para que después Quinn eligiera uno. Por otro lado Rachel parecía muy desconectada de todo aquello, Quinn lo noto y pe pidió que la acompañara al baño así podría hablar con ella en privado.

Rachel ¿Qué te pasa? No se te ve emocionad a como a los demás ¿Estas bien?

Claro que sí, estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

No me mientas Berry te conozco ¿Qué sucede?

Estaba pensando en… mi madre, y en lo que le sucederá si ustedes consiguen la custodia de Beth.

Te entiendo.

¿De verdad?

Claro que si, se lo que es perder a un hijo. Pero claro no así. Pero Shelby, ella te tiene a ti.

No lo sé, seguro que cuando se entere que estoy de su lado y que le oculte todo desde el principio seguro va a odiarme.

Claro que no, ella se enojara seguramente, pero es tu madre no te odiara. No tomes un bando.

¿Cómo dices?

Si quieres tener una buena relación con ella, no tomes partidos en esto.

¿Y si ella me pidiera ayuda? Tendré que traicionarlos y no quiero.

Hazlo, mira Rachel nunca es bueno oponerse a los padres. Créeme lo sea mejor que nadie, aprendí a la mala.

Está bien, gracias Quinn.

¿Por qué?

Por confiar en mí.

¿Qué podría hacer si no? Eres mi amiga y he llegado a quererte.

Rachel sonrió y se limpio una lagrima que amenazo con salir, las palabras de aliento de su compañera la reconfortaron. Al salir del baño y regresar a la mesa recibieron las miradas de todos.

¿Qué hacían ahí dentro? ¿Tuvieron una experiencia sexual lésbica?

Santana por dios – Rachel se sonrojo.

No te escandalices hobitt es completamente normal querer explorar.

Basta déjala tranquila solo hablamos – Quinn la fulmino con la mirada.

Está bien, solo fue una broma, que carácter.

Tienes que dejar de expulsar ese veneno así todo el tiempo, no está bien que te burles de todo el mundo todo el tiempo.

Rachel tiene razón a veces nos cansamos de tu actitud y que nos hagas sentir mal.

Por favor porcelana.

Lo vez a eso me refiero.

Sany los chicos tienen razón, tienes que dejar de ser tan agresiva.

La latina no puede creer que sea Brittani quien le esté diciendo todo aquello, tiene sus hermosos ojos azules que tanto adora clavados en ella pero puede notar el enfado y el reproche en ellos, ella sin decir una palabra toma su mochila y se marcha.

Santana espera no fue mi intención.

Déjala Rachel – Brittani la toma de la mano – lo que ella necesita ahora es estar sola para pensar en lo que le dijimos, aunque fui un poco dura con ella.

Claro que no Britt – Quinn le pone una mano en el hombro – si ella acepta una crítica sin insultar ni enfadarse es de ti. Estará bien.

Lo sé pero no me gusta estar enojada con ella cuando llegue a cas voy a llamarla.

Los demás se quedaron mirando a las rubias confundidos y preocupados ellas tres eran mejores amigas "la profana trinidad" eran inseparables, y verlas así peleadas sin prestarle apoyo a una de ellas era verdaderamente extraño. Finn sintió que Santana se lo merecía estaba molestando a su novia y a su hermano con comentarios hiriente y estaba perturbando la armonía del grupo, para Rachel esta situación se le hizo confusa y triste a la vez ella iba a necesitar apoyo lo noto en la mirada de la latina al ver la tristeza en su rostro ante las palabras de la rubia, a Santana López cualquiera podría decirle lo que sea siempre está dispuesta a replicar y ganar la batalla psicológica pero con Brittani era diferente, y a quien en cierto punto, respetaba y protegía, nunca se espero una reacción así de parte de ella y eso hizo sentir a Rachel que la había herido en lo más profundo.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8.**

Dos días después el club glee hacia su ensayo final para las nacionales cuando una muy furiosa Shelby llega e increpa a Quinn que cantaba muy animada junto a Mercedes y Tina-

Tu… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? – todos se giraron para ver a la morena agitar un papel frene a la cara de la rubia - YO TE DEJE ESTAR CON ELLLA QUERIA QUE FUERAS PARTE DE SU VIDA ¿Y ASI ME PAGAS LO QUE HAGO POR TI?

Shelby ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quinn?

Pregúntale a ella Will.

El profesor Schue miraba a ambas muy confundido pero se imaginaba por donde venia la mano.

Solo le llego el aviso de la demanda de custodia.

Comprendo – la toma el puente de la nariz y suspira.

¿Tú lo sabías?

A decir verdad Shelby – Rachel se acerca a ellos intentando no ponerse nerviosa – todos lo sabíamos.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? De ellos lo entiendo, pero tu…. Rachel soy tu madre.

TU N O ERES MI MADRE.

Estas palabras salieron de lo más profundo de su ser como un grito desesperado.

Ra… Rachel yo.

Como lo oíste, si tanto te empeñas en ser mi madre primero tendrías que estar intentando tener una relación conmigo, pero elegiste ser la madre de alguien más, alguien que ya tiene una madre y es una persona excelente – quinn le sonríe a medias – tendrías que buscarme, estar para mí, yo también necesito una madre que me aconseje. Así que ahí tienes mi respuesta – camina hacia quinn y la toma de la mano – estoy con ellos y los apoyare hasta el final.

Shelby no puede contener las lagrimas, las palabras de su hija as profundo de su ser porque ella tenía razón en vez de ser la madre que ella necesitaba, esa hija con la que siempre soñó y se ilusiono tanto cuando la conoció y a ala que nunca dejo de amar, la estaba dejando de lado. Ella se giro y volvió por donde había llegado. Después de que se marcho, Rachel se encogió en brazos de Quinn y dejo salir el llanto contenido sabia que con esas palabras había herido a su madre pero no podía guardárselo mas tenía que decírselo.

Meses después llego el dia de la audiencia en la corte familiar, Shelby estaba con su abogado y los chicos estaban con sus madres y su abogada la hermana de Quinn y el abogado que le había enviado su abuelo como asesor legal. El asistente del juez anuncio el caso

Caso numero 3327611b, Quinn Fabray y Noah Puckerman contra Shelby Corcoran por la custodia de la menor Beth Corcoran.

Buenos días a todos pueden tomar asiento - la juez toma la carpeta y lee algunos de los folios – Noah Puckerman y Quinn Fabray – ellos se pusieron de pie y su abogada hiso lo mismo - ¿Son ustedes los padres biológicos de la menor?

Si su señoría – les hace una seña y ellos vuelven a sentarse – muy bien, Sra. Shelby Corcoran – ella hace lo mismo y también su abogado - ¿Es usted quien adopto a la menor?

Si su señoría.

Bien, me gustaría que ustedes me dijeran el motivo de pedir la custodia de su hija después de un año, que por lo que consta aquí, dieron en adopción por voluntad propia, relegando a la demandada todos los derechos sobre la menor.

Su señoría, se que somos muy jóvenes para enfrentar tamaña responsabilidad, en ese tiempo lo éramos y aun seguimos siéndolo, pero de hecho nos dimos cuenta que cometimos un error en dejarla ir.

Ya veo. Díganme ¿Ustedes buscaron tener contacto con la niña?

No su señoría fue la Sra. Corcoran quien nos lo ofreció.

¿Y así y todo están aquí pidiendo que se les otorgue la custodia de la niña? ¿Quién me asegura que no se volverán a arrepentir y se desobligaran de la paternidad una vez más?

Porque nosotros amamos a nuestra hija, y estamos dispuestos a ver por ella, a educarla como debimos desde que nació.

Está bien gracias. Sra. Corcoran ¿Usted cría a la niña desde que le fue entregada verdad?

Si.

Y usted ¿Busco realmente que estos jóvenes tuvieran contacto con su hija?

Si, lo hice para que Beth supiera quiénes son sus padres, porque el contacto con ellos siempre es mejor para los niños adoptados para que conozcan su identidad.

Tengo entendido que usted también dio en adopción a una hija hace 18 años.

Si, se la di en adopción a sus padres.

¿Padres?

Si Leroy Berry y su esposo yo fui su sustituta. Pero después del eso quede impedida para tener más hijos.

¿Y porque espero tanto tiempo para adoptar?

Porque después de entender que no tenía lugar en la vida de mi hija quise llenar ese vacío y me ofrecí a adoptar a la bebe de estos chicos ya que la persona que iba a hacerlo desistió de la idea.

¿Eso es cierto?

Sí, pero en realidad descubrimos que ella no era una persona apta para encargarse de nuestra hija. Y porque yo me eche atrás en el último momento.

¿Y por que la entregaron entonces?

Usted lo dijo, somos niños y tome la decisión como tal, quería que ella tuviera una madre cariñosa y buena que pudiera cuidarla, pero cuando lo pensé mejor ya era muy tarde, el plazo se había cumplido y Beth estaba muy lejos de Lima.

Bueno ya he escuchado suficiente, tomémonos un descanso y les daré el veredicto al regresar.

Cuando la juez sale de la sala ellos hacen lo mismo, Quinn está muy nerviosa y su hermana la alienta, mientras tanto Puck se escabulle e intenta hablar con Shelby pero ella lo aleja y el regresa con la rubia. Después de cumplido el receso vuelven a entrar.

Me consta que la Sra. Corcoran ha cuidado de la menor perfectamente, es amable y cariñosa con ella y se puede ver que es buena madre. Pero he visto que la Srita Fabray y el Sr Puckerman nunca quisieron desentenderse de las obligaciones para con su hija he decidido devolverles la custodia legal de la menor – ellos se abrazaron – si, pero como aun son menores de edad y aun no se han casado la tutela quedara a cargo de la Sra. Judy Fabray hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad o contraiga matrimonio – la juez da final a la audiencia – el plazo para que la niña vuelva con sus padres es de tres días

Espere, puedes verla cuando deces.

En ese caso se le dará un régimen de visitas a la Sra.

¿Por qué le ha otorgado la custodia a estos niños? – el abogado de Shelby estaba enojado

No sea grosero abogado, para dar mi veredicto me base en los informes de la asistente social y los testimonios de esta mañana ¿Contento abogado?

No pero acepto su decían.

Bien si no hay más que decir que tengan buenos días.

Al salir de la sala Quinn está feliz pero nota que la morena no, así que se acerca y habla con ella

Shelby ¿me permites un momento? – la morena al ver a la rubia transforma su rostro en una mueca de desprecio – por favor.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, no has hecho demasiado daño ya?

Shelby lo siento de verdad y sé que crees que parece una burla que le haya pedido a la juez un régimen de visitas, pero lo cierto es que Beth está acostumbrada a ti y no quiero que pierda esa influencia positiva en su vida, después de todo tú fuiste una muy buena madre… eres una buena madre, al menos para Beth.

Shelby comprendió las razones de Quinn, no quería herirla con su proceder, sino mostrarle que lo que ella hizo hace 18 años con Rachel fue un error muy grande y no quería que eso le sucediera con Beth.

Está bien, gracias – la morena se gira para irse pero la rubia la retiene de un brazo.

Debes saber que aun puedes arreglar las cosas con Rachel, ella te perdono hace mucho tiempo, pero siente que si tú te vulvas a alejar a ella se le romperá el corazón y no podrá pasar por lo mismo dos veces, ella es fuerte pero no tanto.

Lo sé, - una pequeña sonrisa asoma por la comisura de los labios de la morena – intentare hablar con ella, para que me dé una oportunidad y quien sabe me mude a nueva york cuando ella lo haga.

Y lo hará, tiene mucho talento y ha progresado mucho gracias a ti. Inténtalo no perderás nada.

Ella se gira y se va con su madre se abraza con ternura a Puck que la levanta por el aire de la felicidad que siente por haber logrado lo que esperaban.

¿Qué le dijiste?

Que lo hice para que Beth no pierda a su otra mama y que debe intentarlo con Rachel nuevamente, ella siempre va necesitarla.

Eso fue muy bueno. Espero que Rachel la acepte.

Eso espero, desde nuestra discusión en el ensayo ella ha estado rara, más de lo que es, y me preocupa porque en un par de semanas es la competencia y no quiero que ella se pierda la oportunidad de brillar, cuando lo hace siempre tenemos buenos resultados y quiero irme de Mckinley con una última victoria. Además es su oportunidad para mostrarle a Carmen Tiberoux que ella tiene lo que se necesita para estar en NYADA se lo merece.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9.**

Cuatro días después Quinn iba de aquí para allá recogiendo juguetes de la sala mientras Puck intentaba en vano que su hija comiera la mayoría del contenido de su plato estaba esparcida sobre ella, la silla, y la ropa de su padre el ya se estaba fastidiando y la niña reía contenta con su juego.

Quinn – él se para y se limpia la cara y la camiseta – ven y dame una mano con esto yo me rindo ella ha ganado el round.

Pero esto está hecho un desastre, mi madre va a enfadarse si ve este chiquero.

Déjalo – la toma el canasto de las manos de la rubia- tu ve con el monstro de la papilla, yo me encargo de esto – le da un beso.

Quinn se sienta frente a la bebe y la mira muy seria, lo que hace que ella deje de arrojar la comida.

Beth, debes comer – ella toma el plato y la cuchara – la comida no es para hacer esta porqueriza así que si comes todo después te doy helado.

Beth entendió el mensaje y se acabo el contenido del plato.

Eso estuvo muy bien.

¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Psicología infantil Puckerman, uso contigo todo el tiempo. Lo leí en los libros que me diste cuando estaba embarazada.

Cuando ellos terminaron de asear el desastre que había hecho la bebe, la llevaron arriba y le dieron un baño, luego de eso ella se quedo profundamente dormida y la pusieron en la cuna en el cuarto de Quinn porque ella había llorado cuando se despertó en un lugar extraño así que Quinn durmió con ella la primera noche.

Bueno terminamos con Beth, ahora te toca a ti.

¿Disculpa? ¿Vas a darme un baño a mí también? – el levanta las cejas de forma seductora – porque eso me encantaría tengo calabaza hasta en las orejas.

No seas tonto, yo hablaba de tu tarea de matemáticas, recuerda que debes aprobar si quieres graduarte y ya no podemos quitarle más tiempo a los ensayos, y nuestros entrenamientos, además tendrás el último juego de la temporada con los titanes y sería muy bueno que ganaran para variar. Si no estudias ahora ¿Cuándo lo harás?

Tienes razón, pero no creo que pueda entender mucho, soy un cabeza dura.

No digas eso eres muy listo, solo debes recuperar la confianza y volver a ser ese puck que me volvía loca el de que me enamore, el si tenía actitud.

Tienes razón ¿Por dónde empezamos?

A las 10 Noah se estira en la silla y se suena el cuello cuando se gira ve a Quinn que se había quedado dormida al verla así tan hermosa durmiendo en su cama el la besa, le deja una nota en la cómoda, toma su mochila y sin hacer ruido sale de allí. Baja las escaleras sin hacer ruido pero judy se da cuenta de su presencia.

Espero que apruebes mañana, buena suerte.

Muchas gracias, y que tenga buena noche.

Al dia siguiente se encuentra con Quinn en el pasillo, esta tan nervioso que quiere salir corriendo pero al ver venir a su novia las piernas le flaquearon, mierda, piensa ella sigue causando ese efecto que hace que su cuerpo se paralice en su presencia. Ella al encontrarse con él lo abraza y le da un largo y dulce beso.

Buena suerte – le da una palmada en el trasero – entra y has lo mejor que puedas.

Después de una hora Puck sale del salón con la cabeza gacha, afuera lo esperaban sus compañeros y su novia para darle ánimos, así que levanta sobre su cabeza la hoja de su examen y sonríe.

Aprobé, me graduare

Todos estallan en vítores y Quinn lo abraza con fuerza.

Me enorgulleces.

El la levanta en el aire y se besan un largo rato haciendo que los demás se empiecen a sentir incómodos.

Dos semanas más tarde se encuentran en un hotel en chicago donde se hospedan para la competencia final. Pero se enfrentan a un problema enorme Mercedes ha enfermado y todas las chicas cuidan de ella para que se mejore, a lo que Sue les ofrece su ayuda para cuidarla alegando que bajo su cuidado ella se pondrá mejor. Finalmente el dia de la competencia llega y ellos están emocionados y nerviosos, Nuevas Direcciones son los primeros en competir se enfrentan a Vocal Adrenaline y a los Walbers de Carlton. El primer número que abre el show es presentado por las trubletones que con los solos de Santana, Mercedes y Quinn presentan "edge of glory" con una gran ovación, luego es el turno de Rachel que se gana a la audiencia con su interpretación de "it's all coming back to me" y al final presentan todos juntos "Paradise by deashboard ligth" la gente se pone de pie y los aplaude de forma frenética, ellos esperan tras bastidores la decisión del jurado hasta que finalmente anuncian a los ganadores y ellos no lo pueden creer cuando el presentador los anuncia a ellos. Al regresar a Ohio son recibidos como héroes por todos los estudiantes del Mckinley y al profesor Schue se le otorga el premio al maestro del año, los chicos le cantan "we are the champions" después de entregarle el premio y él se los agradece entre lágrimas. Finalmente esa semana la última tarea del glee es que los graduados le canten una canción de despedida a los chicos que se quedan y viceversa. El dia de la graduación llega y Kurt, Mercedes, Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Santana y Mike se gradúan d la escuela. Después de la ceremonia los chicos del glee le prepararon una sorpresa a sus amigos como ultimo regalo antes de casarse, le pidieron a su maestro que los distraiga hasta que ellos tuvieran todo listo si que el Sr Schue se los llevo a la sala del coro y les pregunto sobre sus planes sobre el futuro y les dio algunos consejos sobre el matrimonio, después le llego un mensaje con la señal que debía llevarlos hasta el auditorio donde se encuentran con las familias de ambos, sus amigos y profesores habían preparado todo como si fuera una celebración-

¿Qué es todo esto?

Es para ustedes, deben tener una fiesta de compromiso antes de la boda.

Chicos, esto – Puck tenia la voz entrecortada – gracias.

El toma la mano de Quinn y la lleva hasta el centro del escenario bajo la mirada de todos, la atrae hasta el de la cintura y le da un beso.

Dios como amo tus labios, tus besos me hacen fuerte, me vuelven valiente.

Pero esta vez es Quinn quien lo toma de las mejillas y lo besa con un beso más largo.

Espero que este haya sido mejor.

Cada vez que te beso son mejor y mejor, porque son tus labios, es tu sabor, tan inconfundible tan… llenos de amor que me vuelven loco, tú me vuelves loco. Cada vez que me besas, me sonríes, me tocas. Cada vez que te abrazo, cada palabra tuya me hacen sentirme mas y mas enamorado de ti, que siento que puedo hacer l que sea. Quiero permanecer así contigo para siempre, ganarme tu amor cada dia porque estar lejos de ti es un infierno. Te amo Quinn.

Te amo Noah Puckerman, tú eres el único en mi mente, en mi alma y en mi corazón. Fuiste el único que supo hacerme sentir yo misma, el que supo ver dentro de mí, que no me juzga y me ama sin condiciones. Eres la primera persona que me hace sentirme fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo cada vez que me miras y con la única que sueño cada noche. Tú supiste encender mi corazón y esa llama arde más fuerte cada dia.

Entonces ante todos nuestros seres queridos y nuestra hija – se aclara la garganta – Quinn ¿Te casas conmigo?

Claro que si – ella lo abraza con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y lo besa apasionadamente.

Todos los presentes los aplauden y se escucha uno que otro silbido, para celebrar el compromiso descorchan una botella de Champagne y sirven las copas de todos. El profesor Schue hace un brindis por sus alumnos.

Levantemos nuestras copas y brindemos por estos dos seres humanos increíbles, que tuvieron la convicción de formar una familia tan joven, brindemos por su felicidad y deseémosle la mejor de las suertes en este camino que emprenderán. Por Quinn y Puck. Salud.

Salud.

Finalmente después de eso acompañaron a Rachel hasta la estación de tren para despedirse de ella que se marchaba rumbo a Nueva York.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10.**

Dos meses después Quinn se encontraba muy nerviosa en su casa pero no porque estaba a un par de minutos de casarse, sino porque Rachel estaba frenética yendo de un lado al otro cerciorándose de que todo estuviera perfecto.

Rachel te puedes calmar, todo saldrá bien. Que importa si las flores aun no llegaron, lo que me importa es que Noah este ahí cuando llegue ¿No crees? respira y relájate.

Tienes razón perdóname.

¿Qué hora es?

Pues ya tendríamos que estar saliendo ¿Dónde demonios esta el auto?

Mercedes se asoma por la ventana al oír una bocina.

Ya llego, voy a avisarle a tu abuelo.

Gracias.

En la iglesia Puck estaba en la sacristía parado frente al espejo acomodándose la corbata

No te preocupes llegara. – Finn acababa de entrar.

Lo sé es que… ¿Y si no? ¿Y si al momento de decir acepto se echa para atrás?

Eso no pasara, ella te ama.

En ese momento entra Blaine.

Chicos llego la novia.

Puck dejo salir el aire con expresión de alivio.

Te lo dije - el sale – vamos.

Ambos salen y se paran junto al sacerdote y al rabino, ya que acordaron respetar las creencias de cada uno.

En el vestíbulo de la iglesia se abren las puertas y entra el cortejo de damas y detrás de ellos del brazo de su abuelo entra Quinn.

¿Lista cariño?

Si.

Andando.

Ella camina por el corredor y desde el altar Puck la observa, ella le sonríe él hace lo mismo no puede dejar de verla está totalmente hipnotizado con la belleza de su novia. Al llegar la recibe de mano de su abuelo quien le da un apretón tan fuerte que entiende la indirecta.

Hermanos, hoy estamos aquí para unir en matrimonio a estos dos jóvenes – la introducción la hace el sacerdote cristiano luego continua el rabino que pronuncia las siete bendiciones y bendice la copa y los novios.

¿Están aquí por su voluntad?

Si

Muy bien. Noah Puckerman tomas a esta mujer como tu esposa para amarla serle fiel respetarla cuidarla y honrarla en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe.

Acepto

Y tu Quinn Fabray – el sacerdote cristiano – tomas a este joven como tu esposo…

Si quiero.

Ahora tómense de las manos, la derecha. Y pronuncien sus votos.

Quinee, desde que te vi por primera vez en las gradas del colegio me gustaste y sé que te amaría para siempre. Te prometo que no voy a fallarte, que ya no seré ese patán que te embarazo, que voy a cuidar de ti y de Beth y de los hijos que vendrán y que me dedicare a hacerlos feliz. Voy a respetar todas y cada una de las decisiones que tomes y nunca voy a dejar de amarte, tu eres el amor de mi vida.

Noah, te amo más que a mi vida. Me enamore de ti desde que me sonreíste por primera vez hace cuatro años, te ame más después de que Beth nació y nunca dejare de hacerlo. Prometo que hare lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte feliz, porque estas hecho a mi medida y de eso tengo la certeza absoluta de que nací para amarte. Y después de todo lo que pasamos estoy más que convencida de que podremos enfrentarnos a lo que sea que venga en el futuro. Te amo y te amare eternamente eres y serás el único y verdadero amor de mi vida y no importa donde estemos si estás ahí será mi hogar.

Ahora tomen los anillos e intercámbienlos para sellar la unión.

El rabino hace firmar a los novios y sus padrinos el documento de matrimonio y se procede a leer a los presentes.

Con la bendición del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo yo los declaro marido y mujer. Bésala muchacho.

Puck la besa largamente olvidándose de todos los presentes y luego pisa la copa y todos exclaman "mazeltovh" y los aplauden. Desde el atrio del coro comienza a sonar una canción

Esto es para ustedes – mercedes entona "endles love"

Cuando termina la concurrencia aplaude y la feliz pareja sale del lugar saludando a todos y los invitados se dirigen a la recepción, cuando ellos llegan son recibidos con aplausos caminan hasta la pista de baile, Puck le hace una seña a los músicos y ellos cantan "just give me a reason" a mitad de la canción Quinn toma en brazos a su hija y baila con ella toda la noche hasta que cae rendida. La fiesta continua entre vals y fotos se divierten con todos, pero más se disfrutan el uno al otro.

Desde una de las mesas el profesor Schue saca a bailar a su novia.

Oye el otro año nos toca.

¿No crees que es muy pronto?

No, yo creo que un año está muy lejos, si fuera por mi me casaría contigo mañana mismo. Te amo Emma.

Y yo a ti Will.

El en medio de la pista la toma de la cintura y le da un beso apasionado.

Woooow sr Schue así se hace – puck y Mike lo aplauden desde el otro lado y Emma se ruboriza, mientras Will sonríe satisfecho.

Por fin llega el momento del brindis primero le toco el turno a Finn tomo el micrófono y se aclaro la garganta.

Atención por favor, Quinn Puck, cuando vinieron aquel dia a decirnos que se casarían debo confesar que me puse celoso, mucho más de la vez que supe que yo no era el padre de tu hija, no me mires así Quinn, aquel sentimiento fue porque ustedes decidieron dar el salto muy pronto, porque tuvieron el valor de hacerlo y los admiro mucho por eso porque sé que se aman muchísimo y están dispuestos a todo por defender lo que sienten. Quiero desearles muchas felicidades y mis mejores deseos para su nueva vida y agradecerles dejarme compartir este momento con ustedes – el levanto su copa – brindemos por la felicidad y la prosperidad de es esta pareja. Por Quinn y Puck.

Por Quinn y Puck.

Finn le entrego el micrófono a Frann.

Chicos, de verdad estoy convencida de que casarse tan jóvenes es una locura tan grande que siento que están muy locos. Pero al ver lo mucho que se aman, todo lo mucho que lucharon por ese ser maravilloso que los une de por vida me doy cuenta de que pase lo que pase se apoyaran el uno al otro, porque son muy buenos amigos y eso los hace fuertes. Hermana te amo y quiero que seas feliz y a ti Puck si la lastimas de una forma u otra no existirá lugar en el mundo del que puedas esconderte de la ira de una Fabray – eso hizo encogerse a Puck y sonreír a Quinn – brindemos a la salud de estos jóvenes.

Luego del brindis hecho por la hermana de Quinn, el profesor Schue se levanto e invito a los demás miembros del glee a que lo acompañaran el se sentó al piano, fin la batería Sam la guitarra, mientras Rachel y Santa se encargaban de la parte vocal, mercedes hacia los coros.

Esta es la última presentación de Nuevas Direcciones, chicos esperamos que les guste.

Rachel comenzó a cantar cuando la música empezó a sonar.

Como un bello amanecer tu amor un dia llego

Por ti dejo de llover y el sol de nuevo salió.

Iluminando mis noches vacías

Desde que te conocí todo en mi vida cambio

Supe al mirarte que al fin se alejaría el dolor

Que para siempre seriamos dos…

Todos escuchaban atentos y disfrutaban de aquella presentación para sus amigos, a la gran mayoría se le escapaba una que otra lagrima de emoción.

Quinn y Puck estaban abrazados de pie frente a ellos viéndolos cantar.

¿sabes una cosa? No me arrepiento un instante de haberme unido al club glee.

Ni yo, sino no tendría a este grupo tan maravilloso como amigos.

Te amo Quinn.

Te amo Noah

El besa a su esposa y saborea la sal de saborea la sal de las lágrimas de emoción de Quinn.

Cuando los chicos terminaron la canción todos se acercaron a saludar a la pareja.

Gracias chicos eso fue hermoso.

Fue fantástico.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11.**

Al terminar la fiesta se despidieron de todos y se fueron en una limusina que los esperaba afuera y comenzó a conducir por la ciudad, pero ellos no tenían idea a donde se dirigían.

¿Tú sabes de parte de quien viene el regalo?

No, aun estoy tratando de averiguarlo.

Puck baja la ventana que separa la bina del chofer.

Disculpe, podría decirnos ¿Quién lo contrato?

No puedo darle esa información, pero si puedo darle esto, me dijo que se lo entregara a la Sra. – él le alcanza un sobre - ¿Algo más?

No gracias.

¿De quién es?

De mi abuelo.

¿Qué dice?

Querida nieta:

Discúlpame por haberme ido temprano de tu boda. Quiero decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti, pero me pone triste el que no fuera tu padre quien te haya llevado al altar, aunque fue un honor y un privilegio el haberte entregado a él, espero que sea un buen esposo y te merezca realmente.

Creo Quinee que deberías perdonar a Russel el es un ser humano y como todos se equivoca y comete tonterías, pero sé que lo amas tanto como él a ti.

Espero que el regalo les guste – Quinn saca un cheque con una suma bastante grande y una llave de hotel – disfruten de su luna de miel y les sugiero que al dinero lo usen para comprarse una casa, e inviertan lo demás en el sustento de Beth, y nuevamente los felicito por mi bisnieta es una niña adorable igualita a su mama. Debes saber cariño que aunque no me haga presente mucho tiempo en tu vida siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Te amo y te lo respeto y quiero que seas feliz.

Mis saludos a ambos. Tu abuelo.

Baya abuelo Fabray gracias por todo.

Noah! Aunque comprendo el motivo por el que mi abuelo me hace este regalo, es una manera de disculparse por cómo me trato cuando supo de mi embarazo. Dijo que estaba decepcionado.

No más bien yo creo que se dio cuenta que es mejor perdonar y olvidar, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

No lo sé, esta es una manera típica de disculpa en mi familia, lo he visto con mi padre, ellos lo solucionaban todo con regalos. Solo que mi abuelo nunca les toco un pelo a sus hijos o su esposa.

Amor lo lamento yo…

No está bien, no importa.

De todos modos podemos aprovechar el regalo ya que se tomo tantas molestias.

Si creo que sería bueno aprovechar algo como esto algo como esto alguna vez y el dinero nos es bastante útil – ella levanto la ceja y le sonrió.

Puck le devolvió la sonrisa, sabía que significaba esa mueca y por donde venían sus intenciones. El la beso y estuvieron así un rato hasta que se separaron por la necesidad de aire.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, bajaron del auto y dirigieron su mirada hacia la marquesina donde figuraba el nombre del lugar y se quedaron con la boca abierta, luego se miraron estupefactos uno al otro. Era el hotel más caro de la ciudad y también el más lujoso, su conductor bajo sus maletas y empujo el carrito hacia adentro.

si son tan amables de seguirme.

La voz del conductor los trajo de nuevo a la realidad y ellos lo siguieron por el lujoso lobby hasta la recepción.

Bueno hasta aquí llego, hasta luego.

El hombre se fue por el mismo lugar por el que había llegado. Quinn se acerca al mostrador y saluda a la recepcionista.

Reservación para Puckerman – no obtuvo respuesta – Fabray quizá.

Si veamos – tecleo en la computadora – suite nupcial, dos noches todo pagado y con acceso total a las actividades del hotel,

¿Esta segura?

Claro señora aquí lo dice.

En ese caso gracias.

De nada y felicidades.

Gracias – puck le sonríe a la chica – amor que te parece si subimos, estoy muerto.

Si y yo.

Un par de minutos más tarde llegan a la puerta de la habitación, Puck toma en brazos a Quinn y entra con ella. El lugar era enorme y muy lujoso, tenía una araña gigante con caireles de cristal en el centro, en el mismo lugar delante de ellos había una pequeña mesa con sillones alrededor, del otro lado un par de puertas dobles labradas al abrirlas vieron que detrás de ellas se encontraba la habitación. En ella se encontraba la cama más grande que habían visto en su vida. Puck corrió hasta ella y se tiro de espaldas hundiéndose entre las almohadas y le hizo una seña a Quinn para que lo acompañara ella lo miro e hizo lo mismo. Al caer sintió como se perdía entre las suaves y cómodas mantas de la cama que pensó que se perdería bajo ellas, se apoyo en sus codos y miro a su esposo.

Esto es fantástico, gracias abuelo.

Cada vez me gusta más tu familia – sintió un puñetazo en el brazo – oye fue broma.

El se abalanzo sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que se le salieron las lágrimas y la miro a los ojos, después de contemplarla tan hermosa con las mejillas encendidas por las cosquillas comenzó a acercarse despacio, ella lo tomo de las mejillas y aprisiono sus labios con los de él. Puck se aferro a su cuerpo apretándole la cintura ella se aferro a su espalda mientras ella abre la boca permitiendo que sus lenguas dancen al compas del otro. El recorre sus piernas con la punta de sus dedos rosando su piel, pero ella aun llevaba el vestido de novia así que se aleja de él.

Creo que mejor me quito esta cosa.

Mmm, mejor déjame hacerlo a mí.

Quinn se desase de su agarre y se dirige al baño

Ponte cómodo – le guiña un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta – no tardo.

El se levanta y comienza a observar el lugar más detenidamente hasta que posa sus ojos en una mesa cerca, allí encuentra dos copas y una botella de champaña el sirve un poco en cada una y procede a cumplir con las ordenes de Quinn. Se quita el smoking y con mucho cuidado lo deja sobre una silla, de su maleta saca dos cajas de condones que pone en la mesita de noche, esta vez estaría preparado para que nada suceda. Esta vez Quinn vuelve a aparecer vestida con una bata de satén violeta, el cabello suelto y lo abraza por detrás poniendo sus manos en su pecho y dejando suaves besos detrás de las orejas y su cuello, el se gira y la aprieta contra su cuerpo y comienza a besarla y a acariciarla. Va dejando pequeños besos en su cuello apenas rozando su piel haciendo que Quinn comience a gemir su nombre se detiene en su clavícula levanta la vista y la mira el comienza a caminar hasta que las piernas de ella se topan con la cama ella se deja caer hasta quedar sentada en el mullido colchón el la mira a los ojos ardían de lujuria ella lo hacerca tirando de su mano y comienza a besarle el estomago va bajando hasta detenerse el la cintura de sus bóxers y le acaricia la entrepierna notando como su miembro comienza aponerse duro el traga saliva y ella libera su erección quitándole los calzoncillos, lo mira y entonces se lleva el miembro duro de puck a la boca. Su cabeza sube y baja y la respiración de puck se acelera y comienza a gemir.

Hooo Quinn así – enreda sus dedos en el cabello de la rubia – aaaah así amor – ella aumenta la velocidad – no tan rápido, o acabara muy pronto.

Ella lo miro estaba muy excitada sabia que él lo estaba disfrutando. Así que él fue quien tumbo despacio a quinn sobre su espalda y comenzó a acariciarla bajo la bata desde sus muslos subió hasta su trasero y sintió que estaba completamente desnuda, la miro de una manera traviesa.

Eres una chica muy mala.

Le desanudo el cinturón y dejo al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo, el calor que emitía su piel era tan familiar que lo éxito aun mas, ella estaba lista para él, y lo sabía. El puso atención en sus pechos besando y uno y luego el otro masajeándolos despacio puso atención en sus pezones que estaban rozados y duros el los succiono haciendo que arqueara su espalda y comenzó a bajar por su estomago donde se detuvo al ver algunas de las marcas de estrías.

Estas marcas son lo que más amo de tu cuerpo.

A mí no me gustan, me hacen sentir imperfecta.

No digas eso, son hermosas, demuestran que una vez dentro de ti hubo una vida – ella sonrió.

Te amo.

Y yo a ti preciosa. – quinn ya no podía esperar más y se lo hizo saber.

Te necesito dentro de mí.

Sus deseos son órdenes.

El se puso el preservativo y se introdujo en ella, estaba tan estrecha que pensó que le hizo daño cuando ella gimió y se aferro con las uñas en su espalda, ella se apretaba mas a él y lo envolvía con sus piernas eso lo éxito mas y comenzó a moverse más fuerte dentro y fuera de ella. Sus gemidos iban en aumento hasta inundar toda la habitación.

Ho dios quinn

Mas rápido Noah…. Ahh... asi… dios mmm…. Sigue así…

Aaaaaaaaaaah – fue un gemido fuerte y ahogado.

Hooo por dios si así.

El acabo dentro de ella y se quedo un momento dentro suyo, después se aparto y se desplomo sobre el colchón junto a ella, Quinn lo abrazo recostándose en su pecho mientras su respiración se normalizaba. Estaban agotados pero satisfechos.

Eso fue genial

Y lo que nos queda.

Ella lo Beso y volvió a ponerse encima suyo, mientras rosaba su sexo húmedo con el de él que comenzaba a ponerse firme nuevamente.

Sabes no creo que sea buena idea.

Es nuestra noche de boda y yo tengo muchas ideas, ninguna de ellas es buena.

Lo repito eres una chica muy mala, pero me encanta.

Vuelve a besarla y se aferra a su cuerpo dejando que ella hiciera con él lo que quisiera, esa noche se dedicaría a disfrutarla y a cumplir con todo lo que la rubia le pidiera, lo tenía completamente hechizado y ella lo sabía.

Al dia siguiente Quinn despierta y se da cuenta de que Noah no esta en la cama, ella un esta desnuda así que toma la bata del piso y sale de la habitación.

¿Qué hora es?

Buena dormilona, son las 11 de la mañana. ¿Cómo durmió la mujer más bella? Y mas - él se acerco a ella –Mmm que bien hueles.

Mas que.

Más traviesa de todas.

Cierra la boca Puckerman.

No Sra. Puckerman esposa mía ¿Tienes hambre?

Tanta que me comería un león.

Entonces ven que te sirvo algo y comemos juntos.

Oye discúlpame por lo del Champagne anoche yo…

No este bien te entiendo, nuestra experiencia con el sexo y el alcohol no tuvieron buenas experiencias en el pasado.

Gracias. Mmm esto esta buenísimo – hablaba con la boca llena de tostada haciendo que puck se riera. ¿Qué?

Es que nunca te había visto comer así. No me mal entiendas pero siempre estas comiendo esas horribles galletas de vainilla.

Si desarrolle ese gusto mientras estaba embarazada, debe ser por eso que a Beth le gustan tanto, antes las odiaba, después se me hizo costumbre. Lo extraño es que después de dar a luz desarrolle un gusto obsesivo por ellas, y por los batidos de leche y canela.

Eres extraña lo sabías.

Bueno es lo que me hace atractiva.

Ven acá – el la abrasa y le da un beso en la nuca - ¿Que quieres de hacer hoy? Recuerda que tenemos acceso total al hotel.

No lo sé, creo que primero llamare a mi madre para saber cómo esta Beth, luego veremos.

Tienes razón yo voy a darme una ducha.

No no no, para eso me esperas yo voy contigo.

Eres insaciable.

Es lo que tú me provocas – toma el teléfono y marca el teléfono y marca el numero de su casa, un minuto después atiende su madre – hola mama ¿Cómo esta todo por allá?

Muy bien amor ¿Y ustedes?

Bueno yo n o me puedo quejar – deja salir una risita.

Por favor Quinee hay cosas que una madre prefiere no saber.

Mama – se oye un llanto de fondo - ¿esa es Beth?

Si, paso la mitad de la noche preguntando por su mama.

Pásamela – se oye el ruido del aparato y luego la voz de su mama que decía "habla cariño es mami" – hola Beth ¿Cómo esta mi pequeña princesa? Mami y papi te extrañan mucho pero regresaremos mañana y te llenaremos de besos, ahora pórtate bien con la abuela y se una buena niña.

Hola nena, te ha escuchado con atención y se ha quedado dormida, te extraña.

Y yo también, pero en la mañana estaremos allá.

Esta bien amor, disfrútalo. Adiós.

Adiós ma, ha mama si ella vuelve a llorar llámame.

Si cariño, tú disfruta de tu mini luna de miel con Noah y no te preocupes por nada.


End file.
